Independance
by IchimayxD
Summary: It was amazing how three little words could mean so much yet so little.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim sighed as she strode over to her partially opened window, her toes digging into the carpet as she steadied herself over the legde, her gaze up towards the moon as a gentle breeze rustled her hair.

It was a breezy night but Kim didnt feel the chill on her skin, her mind was to lost in her thoughts to think of anything else. One single thought occupying her mind actually.

Jack.

She hadnt seen the now young man in over five months and her heart simply ached, she missed him dearly. Jack had left for training right after they'd graduated high school leaving Kim and her feelings at Seaford while he left to train under one of the greatest martial artists ever known.

His distance might not have been so bad if they'd at least talked, but it seemed as though Jack had no intention of staying in contact with her; she'd constantly catch Milton and even Jerry texting with the boy, yet her phone never once buzzed with a message from him.

A buzzing on her bedside table caught her attention and she frowned, who on earth could be calling her at such a late hour? She hustled over to the phone, her eyes going wide at the name on the screen.

There was no way.

She answered with shaky fingers, her breath almost gone at the rush of emotions his call enduced in her. Why was he calling her now? After months of not even a word?

"Kim you there?" Jacks voice reached her and the pent up anger she'd held at his lack of consideration towards her disappeared.

"Yes i'm here." she replied, sitting crossed leg on her bed, her eyes staring at her reflection in the mirror, noticing her slighty tinged cheeks in the moonlight.

"How have you been?" he asked and she smiled.

"I've been good, moved out of my parents house to my own little apartment."

"Yeah Milton told me about that congrats Kim thats a big step." She could hear his smile through the phone but she couldnt stop the frown that crossed her lips.

"I could've been the one to tell you if you'd talked to me." she caught herself saying, she couldnt believe he'd known about something as important as her moving on her own and he hadnt even tried to contact her.

"I didnt want to talk to you Kim." he whispered and the girls breath caught in her throat.

"W-what?' she stuttered, a knocking on her door completely ignored, her neighbor had been harrassing her earlier and she didnt want to deal with him this late.

"Why didnt you want to talk to me?" she whispered, her eyes watering, what had she done to make him not want to speak to her for nearly half a year? The knocking on her door came louder as Jack sighed.

"You might want to answer that, it doesnt sound like they're going to leave anytime soon." he said, so calmly a tear actually fell from Kim's eyes. How had he changed so much in such a short time? He sounded so cold, dismissed her so easily. What on earth had happened to Jack? She heard the knocking come again, louder and harder and she almost marched over to the door, wrenching it open angrily, her tears forgotten.

A tall figure stood before her, his face illuminated only slightly by the cell phone he had held slightly away from his ear. Kim couldnt help but gasp, her own phone falling on her carpeted floor with a light thud as her hand came up to cover her mouth, one word slipping through her fingers.

"Jack."

review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So guys i love you all and this was hard for me to write because this story has a lot of personal meaning to me and my emotions were running wild while i was doing it. I hope you guys like it please let me know.

Chapter 2

Kim couldn't believe her eyes as she stared up at the man she'd been on the phone with, his light brown eyes staring at her intently as he pocketed his phone, making no attempt to walk into her house.

'Can I come in?" he whispered and Kim stepped aside, her shock rendering her speechless.

Jack smiled as he stepped forward, bending only to pick Kim's phone up off the ground before his eyes roamed over the empty apartment. Kim had only resently moved out of her parents house, so she still didn't have any furnishings in her living room.

"Where can I sit?" he asked turning back to her slowly, stretching his hand out to hand her the phone.

Kim stared at him in almost shocked wonder before she took her phone from him, her fingers grazing lightly with his and sending bolts of electricity towards the pit of her stomach. She looked up at Jack surprised, catching some fleeting emotion in his eyes before he pulled away from her.

"Um, my room, we can sit there." she muttered walking forward with her head ducked hoping her cheeks wouldn't be red when she turned on the lights. She needed to get a couch soon, there was no way she could have guests over only to have them sit on her bed.

Jack walked into the room silently, tossing himself quickly onto her bed, his arms spread wide as he stared up at her ceiling. Kim for the most part was standing by her door, her fingers pulling down the hem of her too short for company sleep shorts, why hadn't she worn pants tonight? She looked Jack over as he lay on her bed, his eyes now closed peacefully and she couldn't stop herself from wondering what it would be like to wake up beside him everyday.

His eyes snapped over to her almost as if he'd heard her thought and he smiled, opening his arms for her to climb onto the bed and into his embrace, something Kim caught herself doing without a thought. Jack's nose on her scalp as he kissed her forehead.

"I've missed you." he whispered.

"Clearly." she mumbled into his chest, instantly regretting it when she felt him stiffen and the hand she hadn't realized was running up and down her back stopped just at her waist.

Jack stared down at her, his eyes once again filled with that emotion Kim couldn't name before he closed them tight, whatever it was gone the second he opened them.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his chin resting on her forehead as he stared at something over her shoulder. Was that really all he was going to say? I'm sorry? She wanted to press the issue, wanted to know why he'd disappeared on her only but his arms tightening around her kept her from saying anything. His embrace made her feel warm and so calm.

"Mind if I sleep over tonight?" he whispered and a blush quickly rose to Kim's cheeks as she pulled away from him startled.

"H-here!" she nearly shouted, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Jack replied pulling her back towards him, his fingers digging into her scalp and softly massaging the roots causing Kim to flush crimson red.

"Bu-But." she stuttered, her heart racing as the sensation ran down her neck and chest, forcing her to moan in delight, her hand coming to Jack's shoulder just as she felt her nipples tighten and her body quiver. God why did that feel so good!

Jack pulled her face towards his, staring into her eyes for a minute before he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue begging her mouth for entrance which she quickly granted him, her hand moving from his shoulder to his hair.

She felt him shift and she quickly realized she was on her back, his hands holding onto her face almost as if he feared she'd pull away. She did, but only to drag in buckets of air, her own hands in his hair begging him to stay this close to her. Jack seemed to understand as his lips grazed her jaw soflty causing her to shiver once more, her back arching off the mattress and into his chest.

"Jack!" she moaned when his mouth ran over the delicate flesh of her neck, applying a generous amount of pressure with his tongue before she felt his teeth graze her skin, the latter being the cause of her moan.

Jack stilled at the sound of his name from her mouth, pulling away just enough to look into her half lidded eyes. Kim's heart beat was everywhere but where it needed to be as she gazed up at him, the fingers she had in his hair running small circles over the roots hoping she could get some kind of reaction out of him like the one he'd gotten from her. His entire body stiffened, his face burying into her neck and Kim could feel his breath against her skin, fast and ragged.

"Kim." his voice came out rough almost strangled and for a second the girl feared there was something wrong with him, trying her hardest to pull away from him only to have him stop her by pressing his knee into her center, tearing a moan from her instantly.

"Oh." was all she could say, her hips bucking into his leg and causing Jack to grunt.

He kissed her once again, his tongue delving into her mouth with such passion Kim felt as though he'd lose himself in her. She didn't stay behind though, her hands left his hair to trail down his neck and shoulders, her nails scraping at the skin she could reach just beneath his collar earning her a moan from the boy above her. Jack pulled away from her long enough to tear his shirt off, quickly coming back down to claim her well kissed lips once again, his hands coming to rest above her breasts for a second before he took hold of them firmly.

Kim pulled away from Jack to drag in a deep breath when his lands landed on her breasts, his fingers flicking her hardened nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt causing her to gasp at the electricity that shot from her breast to her nether regions.

"Jack please," she whispered, she needed something to stop this sudden ache that'd come to her. "please Jack get on top of me." Her words came out in a breathless whisper, but he'd heard her, doing as she said and spreading her legs so that he might lie between them,.

"Oh." Kim moaned once again, her hips bucking into his once, then twice before he stopped her, his nails digging into the exposed skin of her hip. She grunted angrily at the loss of friction she so desperately wanted.

Jack trailed his kisses down her neck, licking the hickey he'd left her moments earlier before he suckled the flesh over her collar bone, moving the thin fabric of her shirt out of the way so his hot mouth could close over her taut nipple, his free hand teasing her other nipple to life. He sucked her flesh with enthusiasm, his teeth grazing her sensitive nub and causing her to moan even louder. He quickly moved to her other breast, paying it as much attention as its sister before he pulled away from her skin, his hands forcing her shirt over her head. Kim would have burned with embarrassment had she not been wishing for the fabric to be torn from her ages ago.

Jack placed gentle kisses on her skin before he reached her lips, kissing her slowly, his tongue engaging with hers in a slow battle that neither seemed to want to win.

"Kim," Jack breathed once he'd pulled away, his lips close to her ear. "I want to be inside you." his hot breath tickled the shell of her ear before she felt his tongue run over it. He leaned away from her, his eyes focused on hers and Kim bit her lip.

"Jack, I've never done this before." she whispered, insecurity ripping at her heart. She was a virgin, she'd never done anything like this is her life yet she'd never craved it, not until recently when the thought of Jack holding her would send static through her veins to coil in the pit of her stomach.

"I know Kim," he whispered kissing her cheek. "Tell me if you want to keep going." he whispered, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Kim almost felt the tears roll down her cheeks, he would stop for her? After going this far? Her eyes darted to his dark jeans, the strained material around his crotch making Kim blush.

Her hand reached for him slowly, cupping what she could despite the denim restraining him and Jack groaned against her neck. Had that felt good? She squeezed him a bit and he hissed against her throat, his hand taking hold of her wrist and pulling it away from him as he claimed her lips.

"Kim." he hissed her name when she rocked her hips forward, grinding against his clothed ones.

"I want this." she whispered, pulling her hand free of his and pulling him down to her lips. "I want you Jack, it's ok." Jack inhaled sharply pulling away from her to stand and remove his jeans, pulling a condom out of his wallet, his eyes traveling over Kim as the girl did her best not to blush, failing in the end.

He kneeled between her legs, taking each of them into his hands once he'd donned the condom, running the tip of his shaft over her wet lips before shoving into her, breaking through her wall quickly. Kim hissed, her nails digging into his forarms as she felt the burning in her inner wall, why did this have to be so uncomfortable! Jack on his part was doing a good job of keeping still something she was thankful for.

Before she knew what was happening the ache was being replaced by a different type of ache, she bucked her hips against Jacks, both of them hissing at the sensation that shot through them. Her silent command to move was not missed as Jack pulled out of her to shove back in, finding a rhythm that was comfortable for them both, Kim's moans getting louder and louder with each thrust of his hips.

He lifted her legs, pushing them into her chest as he pushed himself deeper and Kim screamed as he repeatedly hit something so exquisite she thought she'd faint. Jack smiled down at her, instantly recognizing what she wanted from him and he quickly gave it to her, pushing into her at the same angle, his hand trailed down her stomach, his fingers teasing the nub hidden beneath her lower lips, and all to soon Kim exploded around him. She didn't know if she'd screamed or moaned his name but she was sure it was the best feeling in the world, the lights that danced behind her eyes and her shaky muscles didn't even change her mind. Jack pumped into her a few more times before he too reached his climax, her name spilling from his lips like a prayer as he fell into her chest, making sure not to suffocate her.

They lay together basking in the afterglow of their night for a few minutes before the heat of their bodies forced them apart. Kim wincing only slightly as she sat up, frowning at the blood on her sheets before a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Did I break you?" Jack asked sliding his arm around her waist and Kim chuckled turning to face him.

"I'm fine." she whispered "though I think my thighs are going to be killing me tomorrow."

Jack kissed her softly, running his hands through her hair and down her neck, cupping one of her breasts in his hand and lowering himself to suck the already hardened nipple.

"J-Jack!" Kim squeaked and he chuckled releasing her breast with a pop before hooking his arms underneath her knees and drawing her to his chest as he stood.

"What are you doing!" Kim squealed, surprised at the sudden action as Jack walked towards her bathroom.

"Take a bath while I change your sheets." He whispered sitting her on the toilet as he proceeded to fill the tub with water, bending over to kiss her forehead once the water was high enough.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked and he smiled down at her. Kim smiled back at him before she lowered her gaze, her cheeks coloring as she realized he was still very much naked.

"Why are you blushing? Not like you didn't just feel all of it." he smirked and Kim rolled her eyes standing to push him out of the bathroom, stumbling only once at the weakness in her legs. Jack caught her and held her close, his arm wrapped around her waist as he played with her long hair.

"Take a bath, relax. I'll be right outside." he whispered releasing her when he knew she could stand on her own. Kim smiled up at him as he made his way out of the bathroom and towards her room, leaving her to her to relax.

A few minutes later Kim exited the bathroom to find Jack lying in her bed, facing the ceiling with a contemplative look on his face.

"Hey." she whispered when she was close enough. He turned to her and smiled, pulling her towards him to lie in the bed as well.

"How do you feel?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Good thank you." she whispered with a blush.

"Get some rest." he said running his hand up and down her arm as Kim yawned, her eyes closing.

"Jack," she mumbled suddenly remembering something. "Why did you say you didn't want to talk to me?" She felt him stiffen beneath her before he let out a breath playing with the tips of her hair.

"Because I didn't want to talk to you," he whispered squeezing her arm when he felt her stir. "I wanted to see you, to touch you and I only realized that when I was far away from you. I didn't want to talk to you because I didn't want you finding out that I wanted to be this close to you and have you start hating me." He shook his head turning her in his arms so she could look him in the eye. "I know I dont deserve it but I'm asking you to forgive me."

"Jack," she whispered "I could never hate you you idiot." she chuckled closing her eyes and leaning into him. "You have no idea how much it hurt not knowing if you were ok or not, how angry I felt every time Jerry or Milton talked abut you. I felt like you hated me and wanted to keep me away from you."

"Now who's the idiot?" Jack sighed forcing her to look at him. "Like I could ever hate you Kim." he whispered kissing her lips softly. Kim tried to supress a yawn and failed much to Jack's amusement.

"Get some sleep Kim, I'll be here when you wake up I promise." He whispered and with that the girl in his arms closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: This took longer to write than it should have, as for the sex scene it is perhaps one of my worse and i apologize i just wanted to get past this chapter to start on the others. Thank you guys for reading please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was too bright! That was the first thought that ran through Kim's mind when she opened her eyes in the morning, only to close them tight and hide her face in Jack's chest, his arm wrapping around her instinctively even in his sleep as he pulled her closer. Kim blinked rapidly against his chest, a part of her had completely forgotten about what had happened the night before, but as she lay with his arms around her now she could feel her cheeks burn.

She rested one of her hands on his chest softly and smiled when he drew away enough from her to breathe, while still keeping his hold on her. Kim stared up at his peaceful face and her smile widened, God how she'd missed him, why did he have to be gone so long? She found herself tracing circles on his skin as she waited for him to wake up, opting not to disturb him as she wondered how long it'd been since he was allowed to sleep in. His hand rose to cover hers after a few minutes, his brown eyes opening slowly as a smile pulled at his lips.

"Good morning." she whispered, a blush tinging her cheeks.

"Good morning." he replied, lowering to plant a quick kiss on her lips. Kim pulled away with a gasp, her hand covering her mouth.

"I have morning breath." she said by way of explanation and Jack laughed loudly, pulling her back into his arms.

"Shut up." he smiled, pulling her hands away from her mouth and kissing her once more, this time tilting her head back so he could delve into her mouth, his hands running down over her butt as he drew her closer. Kim moaned into his mouth as she came in contact with a very hard piece of him, her cheeks blazing even as her hands wrapped around his shoulders. She'd heard that guys some times woke up with something called 'morning wood' but she hadn't been expecting Jack to act out any sexual impulse after the night they had.

Kim moaned as Jack cupped one of her breasts, his mouth closing over the opposite nipple, his free hand running over her ribs slowly. She inhaled as his teeth nipped at her breast and his hand trailed lower, her heart beating like a drum in her chest. The sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside table forced her to groan, pushing Jack away from her so she could reach for the device. She frowned at the caller I.D but answered none the less.

"Hey Kim I know you're not supposed to come in until 1 but I need you in a bit earlier, there are some big parties coming and I need the tables ready." Her manager said quickly and Kim sighed, nodding as if the woman was in front of her.

"Alright, I'll be there." she whispered. She grunted as she set the phone down, turning to Jack to find him lying on his side, staring at her with a small smile on his lips.

"What?" she asked.

"You could've told her you were busy." he shrugged and Kim's cheeks colored.

"Then she'd tell me my job was more important than whatever business i have going on." she said rolling her eyes and standing, her legs only slightly shaking. "My manager isn't one to let you off because you have plans, you gotta be there when she needs you." She huffed as she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and Jack chuckled following behind.

"You're manager sounds like a bitch." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"The restaurant business is a bitch." she sighed shoving the toothbrush in her mouth. Jack rose an eyebrow as he watched her, a smile playing at his lips before he dropped them to kiss along the back of her neck, his hips grinding into her slowly.

"Jack." Kim whispered, she was holding onto the sink with one hand trying desperately not to fall forward from the sensation he was causing in between her legs. Jack pulled away from her, his eyes staring at her reflection spoke magnitudes and Kim could barely finish rinsing her mouth before he had her legs wrapped around his hips and his lips over hers.

"Damn it Kim." he grunted against her lips once he'd pulled away. She tried to regain her breathing but smiled at him, her hand running through his hair softly. He rested his forehead on hers, for a moment before he set her down.

"Get ready for work." he whispered taking a deep breath and turning away from her. Kim caught herself chuckling as she stepped into the tub, her thighs were beggining to burn and she frowned hoping it would get better later in the day.

When Kim stepped into the kichen she was dressed and ready for work, and Jack was leaning against her window, seemingly staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey." Kim whispered and he turned to her with a smile, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Hey." he said once they'd pulled away, Kim's cheeks red as a rose.

"What was that for?" she mumbled, hiding her face in his chest and he chuckled as a car beeped just outside.

"Nothing in particular I just wanted to do it. Come on, I'll give you a ride to work." he smiled and Kim shook her head as another, louder car horn beeped three times.

"Mika and I go to work together, we usually leave at around this time so we can have breakfast." she explianed and Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Mika and you work together huh?" Kim laughed at the look on his face as she pushed his towards the door.

"She and I have actually gotten really close, what with her and Jerry going steady and all." she explained as she locked the door. Jack made a noise of approval as they walked towards the waiting cars, his hand reaching for hers and holding it tight.

"I leave tomorrow afternoon." he whispered pulling her to a stop.

"For how long?' she whispered.

"Another six months." he whispered and Kim tried to force the lump in her throat down.

"Text me," she whispered "please." Jack nodded, pulling her into his arms, his lips crashing over hers. Kim kissed him back with everything she had within her until he pulled away, his forehead resting on hers.

They didnt say anything else as they walked towards the cars, Kim waving at his mother and he waving at a wide mouthed Mika before kissing each other one more time and boarding their respective cars.

Kim had been so used to spending time with her gossipy friends that she had been surprised when all Mika had done was smile and pat her knee, telling her she was happy things had worked out. It was really one of the reasons she loved spending time with the girl, she wasn't one to pry into Kim's personal business unless the girl herself divulged some information.

"Did Isabel call you in early too?" Kim asked after a few minutes of silence and Mika made a seemingly disgusted noise.

"To work until after midnight on the fourth of July and then have to wake up and go into that hell hole earlier than i'm supposed to makes me sick." she grunted, uttering a curse in her native language and Kim chuckled, fishing her phone out of her purse as it vibrated.

She smiled at the name on the screen before she opened the message, her eyes and smile growing wider if possible.

_From: Jack_

_Kim I love you._

A/N: Aw how cute right? Not! i'm just saying you guys better be ready for some um.. angst. *Folds arms over chests* theres no such thing as happy endings! (insert evil laughter here) im sorry i just ate a lot of cookies so im hyper. Anyway review please.


End file.
